Clench my Heart
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Amelia is Elena's older sister but they arn't close. At all. They get kidnapped together only to find Amelia is a doppleganger of Elijah's past love... and she has a wierd connection to Klaus which the origionals seem reluctent to tell her about. Elijah/Oc Possibly Elijah/Oc/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC Amelia.

* * *

><p>Amelia POV<p>

Groaning in pain I rolled over, only to end up falling off the moth-eaten sofa I had been laid on. Squinting I glanced around confused before it clicked, I had been kidnapped.

The last thing I remembered was rushing after Elena when she walked away from the masquerade party before a hand clamped over my mouth with a soaked cloth which made me drowsy. Then every thing went black.

I knew about Elena being a doppelgänger, Katherine, vampires and everything and had known before Stefan 'officially' met Elena.

I had been in the car when our parents died and saw Stefan try to save my father before grabbing Elena, I hadn't passed out so I had the limited strength to swim out the recently smashed window when I was sure she was ok.

After I made it to the bank of Wickery bridge Stefan tried to compel me, but my father had given me and Elena vervain jewelry. Mine was a basic chain bracelet which had gathered charms over the many years and so Stefan told me. After he explained it all about Katherine and Elena to me I helped him make sure my sister was safe. He promised to never get involved with her life but imagine my surprise when she mentioned the new student to Jeremy who in turn told me.

Me and Elena never saw eye to eye, she was alway's the damsel in distress and always relied on another to save or help her, and she never took the blame herself if she did something wrong.

I was older than her by two years and had moved out much to her glee. In her eyes I was spoilt and had everything but we both knew nobody messes with the other. Only I was allowed to mess and be a bitch to her or there would be hell to pay and vice versa.

As I knew the Katherine take down plan was set Stefan and Damon wanted me to stay away. Of course I ignored them not really caring what they thought. Damon was a close friend and we both were each others diary so to speak.

I had got dressed up in a mid thigh length red empire dress with diamond threaded embroidery. Silver and rhinestone decorated high-heeled. And a beaded mask forming swirls.

I even tamed my hair! This shocked everyone who knew me, I was known for wearing basic clothes and just leaving my hair in its natural wavy do, my hair just reached my shoulders with slightly curled fringe. Tonight though - with the help of Caroline I had dressed in a tight bodice dress, perfectly curled hair. My jewelry was a simple matching diamond, earring and bracelet set I had got from Jenna and Jeremy for my 18th as it was the same day I moved out and they wanted me to have something special.

My make up had been done perfect, most likely smudged now though... I grimaced at the annoying thought. I had my eyes done in a shadowed look with a nice thickened line of eyeliner emphasizing my long, thick lashes to enhance my big child like eyes. And my constant pouty lips were coloured in a deep glossy red which had somehow smeared on the sofa. I cringed before wiping my lips and wiping the remainder of make up on the rotten sofa.

That was one why I never wore make up. Sighing I stood from the floor and stretched moaning when my back clicked several times. I kicked of my high heels and tossed them in the corner sighing in bliss from the five-inch difference, I no longer had to worry about balancing. That thought alone made me smile.

I grimaced at the slight pounding coming from across the hall, I strolled over pushing the half broken door open and saw a short hair brunette coming towards me with a defiant look on her face. I smiled unsure before twisting the key in the lock and opened the door narrowly missing a golden opportunity to hit Elena in the face.

I inwardly cried but showed Elena a smile who reluctantly returned the gesture before her eyes widened dramatically at seeing the short brunette behind me.

The woman pushed me forwards a little harsh making me glare at her which she responded with a eye roll.

"Please let us go!" Elena said doing the sad eye thing as the woman paced around the room picking odd things up.

"You look just like her..." The woman murmured grabbing a book before heading back to the door but of course Elena had to get in the way. Again.

"But I'm not! Look I'm not Katherine! I'm Elena Gil-" Elena started before the woman interrupted.

"I know who you are, now shut up." The short-haired woman said coldly before moving to the door.

"I'm human ple-" Elena was rudely cut of by a whack in the face effectively knocking her out.

I sighed as the woman left giving me a slightly confused look before I shrugged as she waltzed out of the room leaving me with a dramatic unconscious sister. Groaning I let out a huff before slumping over to her petite body and pulling her onto the worn sofa and at least trying to make her appear comfortable.

I shrugged before rolling my shoulders and sitting on a lone chair at the side of the room which I suppose used to look out the now boarded up windows.

I grabbed an odd book and started absent-mindedly looking through, while twirling my strawberry blonde hair around my finger.

Time passed boringly slow. I would be scared but I know Damon and Stefan would come for Elena and in turn me. I know Damon would be the one to remember me because we were drinking buddy's along with Rick.

But I knew if the option came to it...Damon, Stefan, Jeremy ... Everyone would chose Elena and as much as that hurt me, I've been used to it since mum and dad were alive. Elena was the one everyone always chose whether it for a friend or girlfriend and I knew that.

I remember spending nights curled in bed with my legs aching from my self harming and crying my eyes out. I knew I was depressed yet nobody cared enough to notice. Damon found out about my self harming when he first arrived and teased me about it being the wanker he is. But I snapped and burst all my pent-up emotions and we clicked. We both knew one another were the same, always left behind, alone and the second choice and we both hurt from it and so I told him my problems and he told me his.

I still occasionally sliced my thighs but it was usually when my stress built up, my dress hung about 3 inches below the hundreds of scars thankfully.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the sofa creaked and Elena let out a pained groan making me sigh lightly tossing the book onto the pile of random books next to the chair.

Elena shot up at the noise before glaring at me in silence which I rolled my eyes and stood before heading to the door already feeling the tension pool in to the room.

Elena scrambled up and ran quietly after me as I knew she would as I followed the voices of the woman and a man.

"So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." The woman said to the tall dark-haired man in the room who was apparently named Trevor.

"Look it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with it!" He said back to her slightly frantic making me and Elena frown as we stood at the door frame listening.

"I'm sick of running!" She snapped back to him as he frowned and looked at the ground unsure before retorting in his own slightly hurt snap.

"Well, running keeps us from dying Rose!" So her name was Rose. Pretty.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free..." She said to him softly crossing the room to him before Elena shifted her weight making the wooden flooring squeak loudly making me roll my eyes while leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understood?" She snapped now in front of us.

I nodded not even bothering to think about running, I was too curious about this Elijah.

Apparently so was Elena. "Who's Elijah?" She asked trying to sound defiant but her voice still quivered.

"He's your worst nightmare" She said near enough sneering at Elena ignoring me, Elena shivered in fear as Trevor headed towards me and Elena grabbing our arms and leading us into the room before whooshing away.

We sat in uncomfortable silence, I was picking my silver nail varnish of my short nails.

"Lia" Elena said quietly showing me a crumpled piece of paper making me frown before nodding as I read the note.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair I previously used sitting upright at seeing Rose and Trevor come in.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked making Rose roll her eyes at Elena's stubborn look but quivering face.

"Personally nothing. We're just the delivery service." Rose said looking to Trevor who left the room after tossing a book on the floor.

"To Elijah?" Elena confirmed.

"Yes. You are the Petrova doppelgänger. Your blood is the key." Rose continued as she leaned against a book covered table near the door flickering through a book.

"Key? Key to what?" She asked confused.

"The Key to releasing the curse. And the Key to our freedom. For over five hundred years we have been running. Running from our mistakes, and those who wish to punish us for them..." Trevor said strolling back into the room with a small box which he dumped on the three-legged table chair beside Rose.

"No! Not from our mistake! Your mistake. It was your mistake deciding we should run, just as it was your fault to trust Katerina!" Rose hissed to him making him flinch slightly.

"Wait, you know about the curse? Are you handing me over to the one's who want me? You can't! Please" Elena said as tears popped into her eyes and her voice took on her almost iconic begging tone.

"No I'm sorry. But I'm tired of running, besides it's too late. Elijah is on his way." Rose said in a slightly harsh tone to silence Elena's babbling pleas.

"So why did you grab me?" I said waving my hand in the air bored of hearing again about the damned curse, it was getting repetitive.

"I saw you before you are Katerina's cousin doppelgänger, who just so happened to get romantically involved with Elijah. However if I am correct in what I heard Klaus killed her as Elijah's punishment for letting Katerina get away..." Trevor mumbled quietly making my eyes bug slightly.

I frowned at the thought of another person who I looked exactly of being involved with the man who was supposedly coming to sacrifice Elena.

"Who is Elijah exactly?" I asked wanting a little more information on this mysterious vampire.

"He is a very old, very powerful and very dangerous vampire. Me and Rose pissed them of." Trevor said sternly with a slight hint of nerves in his posture.

"Mm-mm" Rose denied looking sternly at Trevor.

"Ok I pissed em of, I helped Katerina escape." He muttered with a sad light creeping into his eyes.

He started pacing the room getting faster and slower and even Rose looked nervous before she grabbed Trevor's face in her hands and muttered to him about being family and sticking together making my heart clench at the pure and innocent love between them. No romance, no if's or buts it was just true and pure to them to be with one another.

"Your afraid of him..." Elena muttered breaking the moment between them, fear covered her eyes of not knowing what was happening.

"He's here." Rose said as she flitted from the room at hearing three loud bangs presumably on the front door.

"This is a mistake..." Trevor murmured nervously but knowing that it was too late to run.

A deep and stern voice hovered in the air as Elijah presumably demanded to see us.

I stayed sat in my chair my muscles locked as a slight nervousness sat in the pit of my stomach as I sat slightly straighter. Elena had stood and was twitching in fear as her eyes locked on the door.

Rose lead the way and behind her walked a tall lean man who made my jaw drop slightly and my posture straighten subconsciously.

He was about 6.5 ft tall with lean muscles I could see concealed behind his deep blue suit making him appear taller. He had a stern jaw and short brown neatly gelled hair. A straight stern nose with high cheek bones, thin but pouty lips and rounded warm brown eyes with slightly frowning eyebrows which defined his almost sculpted face.

The moment he saw Elena he flitted to her nervous form making me frown as I watched him carefully in case he made any threatening moves.

"Human...impossible." He smelled her neck and listened to her pulse before leaning back and looking her over as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello there..." He muttered to her as a badly hidden tremor shook her form.

He frowned and listened before his head snapped in my direction and his eyes widened and an emotion I have never seen before made his eyes almost glow. He flitted to me kneeling in front of my chair as his eyes watered very slightly as he looked me over and mumbled what sounded like Charlotte before he composed himself and grabbed my left fore arm gently and pulled my up as I stood without question while he lead me to Elena.

He let me go and gave me one lingering look before scanning Elena again, he nodded.

"We have a long journey ahead of us so we need to get going. Though one last piece of business." He said as he turned towards Trevor who had been shivering in the corner the moment the door knocked.

"Elijah I would like to apologize I am truly sorry for trusting and helping Katerina..." He trailed of as Elijah circled him before stopping in front of him, while looking him in the eyes.

"No apology is needed." He said misleading him as a moment after Trevor released a sigh of relief his head was flung from his body courtesy of Elijahs hand.

Elena gasped and grabbed my hand tightly while hiding her head in my shoulder. I frowned and wrinkled my nose in disgust as I looked over the odd pieces of skull and brain matter littering to floor. I had seen worse. I'm best friends with Damon.

Rose dry sobbed as her knees shook and I instantly felt sorry for her as she went to attack Elijah who warned her quickly pausing her threatening notion before I saw her curl in on herself like I do making me try to go to her out of instinct. However Elena's hold on my arm tightened and a certain vampire's gaze pinned me in my spot as he wiped his hands clean.

"Well then it's time to go we have a long way to go."

* * *

><p>The more reviews I get the more I feel inspiration and want to update :)) Hint Hint Please review lol.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other then my OC Amelia.

Amelia POV:

Elijah grasped my arm and Elena's though I could see he was holding me gentler then Elena making me suppress a smirk.

"Please don't let him take me!" Elena begged Rose before she remembered me and cleared her throat. "I mean us! Please don't let him take us!" She edited awkwardly making me roll my eyes and I could see Elijah's hand clench ever so slightly harder on her arm when she forgot her own 'sister'.

We were pulled threw the corridor as a mourning Rose was following us before loud bang made us all freeze. Me because I know it was most likely Damon and Stefan meaning they would go about this the wrong way, Elena in fear of not knowing who it was, Elijah in anger and Rose just stopped when he did.

"Who ese is here?" Elijah growled to Rose thinking he betrayed him.

"I don't know" She muttered as tears were still pent in her eyes making me pity her immensely.

At Elijah's disbelieving look she repeated that she didn't know before having Elena shoved into her arms.

Elijah kept walking while I walked with him sensing he meant no harm, to me at least.

"Who is here?" Elijah asked as we reached the top of the staircase.

I heard a whoosh of air before glancing around to see Rose and Elena were gone.

"Whoever is here, you cannot win. I want the girl on the count of three. I repeat, you cannot win." Elijah said, I could hear a slight tinge of annoyance coating his voice as he flitted us downstairs making me stumble a little as he supressed a smirk at my scowl.

"Up here" Damon's voice said from the top of the landing.

Elijah flitted us half way up the stairs as Elena appeared shivering slightly from behind the corner as suspicion played over Elijah's face.

"I'm sorry for my friends, they only want to help me." She said with only a few gentle quivers playing in her voice.

Elijah took a step towards her before opening his mouth to question her, however she tossed a vervain bomb at him making him hiss and cover me so the stray glass wouldn't hurt me. He growled lowly once her checked me over so quick I barely saw his eyes move over my form.

Elijah spun around and started towards Elena, pulling me along as anger was noticable on his features. Before he reached her though Stefan appeared and was shooting stakes to Elijah only angering him further before tackling Elijah who released me just in time so I wouldn't tumble down with them.

Elijah stood quickly and went to harm Stefan rushing Damon into action as he speared Elijah's chest with a broken coat rack lodging him into a wall.

Elijah's skin cracked and smouldered into ashen tones before his blackening eyes locked onto my shocked and saddened ones before his eyes closed.

I was frozen as Elena attacked Stefan in a hug almost crushing him as she gave a thankful look to Damon.

I heard Rose run as Damon started after her before thinking better of it and instead came to me.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt either of you did he?" He asked and I knew what that meant - 'are you ok? and did he hurt Elena?'. I smiled gently and shook my head saying he harmed neither of us.

Nodding he hugged me quickly before leading the way out away from the embracing couple. I sat in the front seat unwilling to be sat next to Elena for the long drive back. Eventually Stefan and Elena came and sat in the backseat in silence. Elena nodded off quickly while leaning on Stefan's shoulder while he simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Damon rolled his eyes and I sadly smiled at him before looking out the window as we drove in silence.

I knew Damon was in love with Elena and honestly I thought he would be the better choice for her, although he kept things from her he made sure she knew all the risks and she knew everything she needed. He was also passionate and truthful, not to mention loyal. Where as Stefan hid many things from her about his past and attempted to brush everything of without Elena being kept in the loop.

At least Damon was honest about his personality, Stefan had the potential to be dangerous but Elena was so blinded by the fact Stefan was her first love that she never even considered the other options that there would be some other person to be a better lover.

After an hour of Damon speeding we finally pulled up outside of my apartment complex, I got out after saying goodbye being sure that I didn't wake Elena.

Strolling upstairs to my apartment I sighed in happiness once I entered my warm and comfortable home.

My living room was large with light green walls and dark wooden flooring covered in a deep green fluffy rug covering most of the room. I had two sofa's a three seater in a teal blue with a matching two seater next to it. They were facing the far wall which had a large tv placed in a entertainment unit which was filled with books, DVD's and a few odd ornaments.

All my wooden furniture was in pine including my small round dining table with three matching chairs next to my large window over looking the town square.

There was a arch way on the right wall leading into the small modern kitchen all in red and blacks with odd touches of gold giving my kitchen a more spaced look and modern touch.

On the far wall next to my entertainment unit was my bedroom door, my guest room. Next to the window in the living room was a door which led to my bathroom, it was light teal with a little grey and white spurs making it look relaxed.

I went to the left of the room and closed my heavy brown curtains on the way before unzipping my dress as I walked into my bathroom.

After tossing my clothes into the wicker hamper I stepped into the cubical shower and washed slowly getting all the dirt, dust and general grime from my body before scrubbing my face getting all my make up of.

Once clean and my muscles relaxed I yawned and covered myself in my short dressing gown and walked threw the living room to my bedroom.

My bedroom was light purple with black metal framed furniture like the bed frame, bookcase and large mirror. The other furniture like my large wardrobe and bedside tables were black and glossed. Above my bed was a large window which faced the small woods leading from the back of the school. I stripped my dressing gown off and dressed in small light blue shorts and a thin vest before clambering into bed and falling into a world of dreams which included Elijah, Katherine and a tall blonde man conversing in old fashioned clothing while we had tea.

I awoke to a loud tapping at my front door making me jolt. Groaning I stood and half asleep still pulled on my dressing gown before stumbling from my room making sure my hair looked half reasonable in its thick bun before pulling open my front door only to gasp in surprise.

Stood there in all his suited glory was Elijah who I was certain was dead. He smirked slightly at my shocked look before I blinked and rubbed my eyes making him let loose a musical laugh.

I stood to the side when I was certain he was real.

"Come in"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the plot and Amelia.

Amelia POV

Elijah had nodded a silent thanks before seating himself on my sofa.

"Would you like some Tea?" I asked still trying to understand how he is in fact alive.

"Yes, please that would be greatly appreciated" He said, I could swear he was repressing a moan at the mere thought of the hot sweet beverage.

Smiling I started boiling the kettle and preparing some chocolate digestive's along with a small pot of sugar.

Placing the drinks on a small black tray I shuffled back to Elijah placing the beverages on the coffee table in front of him before clearing my throat.

"I think I better go and get dressed, if you don't mind..." I said a little awkward nobody has seen me this exposed since I was a child.

He smiled and nodded making me grin before almost smashing my bedroom door down to get ready.

I tossed my pajamas into my black plastic clothes hamper before pulling fresh underwear on and digging in my wardrobe.

I finally exited my bedroom with my hair pulled into a basic pony tail and dressed in basic blue jeans, a long-sleeved navy top and blue and green striped socks.

"Sorry about that..." I said sitting next to him.

"It's quite alright, I wished to make sure you were OK after last night. And to ask what you knew." He said, I could see he was holding back making me tilt my head a little before answering.

"I am fine, though curious of how you are alive? And as for what I know I know about the sun and moon curse, Elena being the doppelgänger, Katherine, the moonstone ect." I said relaxing in his powerful presence almost immediately.

"Hmm. I am alive because I am an origional. This mean's I am one of the first ever vampires made, it takes a lot more then a stake ... or in this case coat rack to kill me." He said smiling tightly.

"Woah, so how old are you? And who are the other first vampires?" I asked as I noted he was settled in.

"I am a bit over 1000 years old, and my siblings. We were all turned together and in turn created all other vampires from our blood lines." He said a little smug as my jaw dropped.

"That... is incredible! All the things you have seen...So where are your siblings?" I asked while sipping some of my luke warm tea.

"I have seen a lot, and don't worry they are ... indisposed so to speak" He murmured sadly making me feel guilty for bringing them up.

"I'm sorry I brought them up..." I muttered.

Taking a dee breath I changed the subject.

"Are you here for Elena?" I asked quickly knowing if I were in his presence much longer I would forget and melt at the way his deep brown eyes kept drowning mine.

"In a sense, she will be allowed to stay here but do nothing. I do not want her harmed in fact I wish for the opposite. I need her to lure Klaus in order for me to kill him." He said straightening slightly.

"How will you kill him though?" I asked frowning.

"During the ritual he will be at his weakness, and so I shall have the chance to rip his heart out during so." He said with an air of finality, I understood straight away he wanted to change the subject and did so.

We spoke for hours, only when my mobile dinged from my bedroom did I leave Elijah's intriguing presence.

Opening my mobile I saw it was a text from Damon.

'Meet for drinks? XOXO DS' I smiled slightly at our inside joke.

I had once gotten drunk enough and slurred to Damon one of the worst things about never getting on with your sister is you have nobody to confide in like sisters should be able to do with each other like give one another pep talks, have romcoms and ice cream, get hugs and kisses when sad and lonely or as an apology... or guilt trip.

He said he would be my girlfriend smirking all the while and ever since sent me XOXO after every text for hugs and kisses, on odd occasions we would have a movie night and watch comedys ... AKA horrors for us, pig out on ice cream (rum flavoured) and be each others confidant.

'Sure meet ya 5 the Grill ;) LG'

After grinning at my now locked phone and taking note it was two I still had three hours to get ready and since the Grill was four buildings away I think I have nothing to worry about. I walked back to Elijah before a thought occurred.

"Where are you staying?" I asked curiously - there was only one hotel so to speak and that was actually a small bed and breakfast.

"With some acquaintances until I find an apartment, after all I don't know how long it will take for Klaus to arrive." Elijah said sipping the last of his tea with a sigh.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked. I had no clue why I wanted to be close with him but I knew I felt a link with him and it felt like when he was here nothing would matter as long as he was ok.

"Excuse me?" He asked shocked, but I could see the pleased look gleaming subtly in his eye.

"Well, it is close to town centre and easier to watch Elena. Nobody would suspect you here and no one comes to my apartment other than Damon once every now and then. I have a spare room and honestly... It feels wierd when you're not around. Since I met you your presence has made it seem as though I had been walking around drunk, which sometimes is true but when your here I feel like I have some one to lean on and rely on... Since Damon was my last leaning post he let me fall over making me slip vervain into his bourbon - stuck up ass. Any way I feel like I can lean on you and you would help me and I feel sturdier like I could be your leaning post as well." I finished my rambling unsure I made sense to myself let alone him.

He grinned and stood before taking my hand and kissing it.

"I would be honoured to stay with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Sorry this is not an update but it is a shout out to tell you all to please thank **bookfreak25 **for all the new amazing cover images and I hope you all send a review to thank her for the time she spent creating the awesome images.

:) Please if I have at least three reviews on thanking her then I will update by tomorrow evening (:

(Apart from Emma, that is a one-shot though as I have had many requests on another chapter, I am debating on whether to do a sequel of little story's around the couple and their mischief!)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my OC Amelia, please thank bookfreak25 for the cover picture. Thankyou all for the reviews and faves, follows ect. They really make me want to update quicker and help give me new ideas for chapters! :)

Amelia POV

I was now rushing, I had been talking to Elijah about him moving in and gave him the spare key so he could move his items in today while I set up the guest room.

It was a slightly smaller room then mine with a soft beige carpet, light sage green walls with a brown and gold Victorian pattern border and a lovely oak furniture set.

Below the window sat a double bed pressed length ways against the wall, next to it was a three draw bedside table with a large lamp set on top with a brown shade. Next to the bedroom door was a chest of drawers with a small cactus in the centre and a large gold framed mirror along the wall. And in the corner of the room - at the end of the bed sat a small desk and chair, it was also adorned with a matching lamp and ornament of a small dragon Jeremy made me when he was 6 and it was my birthday. It used to be in the living room but it got knocked over once and I was scared it would break, so I put it where I knew it would be safe and not broken.

I made the bed in warm brown covers with a light green blanket in case it got chilly, before I headed into the bathroom to shower while I waited for Elijah to return before I went to meet Damon. I had made sure Elijah would be ok while I went out and he had insured me he would be fine - that he needed to make a little visit to my sister to make a deal.

After rinsing my body clean and scenting me in raspberry shower wash I headed out through the living room clad in a towel only to freeze and squeak at seeing Elijah walking threw the front door.

His lips quirked slightly repressing a smile as I blushed, thankfully though his eyes stayed on my face and didn't wander so I wouldn't have to attack him with a bottle of vervain water.

"I..Um, yeah..." I simply tried to tell him where the room was, despite showing him before he left but my voice had ceased to exist making the repressed smile turn into a smirk.

I simply tried to rush to my room but he had appeared in front of me before I even passed the sofa and gently cupped my face making the fading blush come back in vengeance.

Without meaning to I leaned into his touch letting the pleasant tingles erupt from my cheek where his hand held me all the way to my toes, I shuddered at the pleasant feeling not noticing my eyes closing or the grin that spread over his face.

"You don't need to hide, you are beautiful Amelia..." He purred watching my reaction closely as I shivered before hearing my annoying phone ding at a new text. Opening my eyes I looked into his before pulling away slightly before looking to the floor as though it had become the most amazing thing in the world.

"I...I said to Damon I would meet him..." I murmured as I tried avoiding his gaze still, thankfully I was saved as his mobile rang calling his immediate attention.

Nodding he pulled away whilst grasping his phone from inside his neatly pressed jacket and wandering away so I could pass.

I rushed to my room, very aware that I was blushing all over and had to stand leant against my bedroom door for a few moments to compose myself enough to even be sure my jelly legs would support me enough to reach my mobile.

Unlocking my phone when I finally managed to collapse on my bed with my phone in hand.

'Need to vent some serious anger about ur sis! You coming? XOXO DS' Damon's text read, I sighed knowing she had done something not only stupid but hurtful to Damon and it will most likely result in hurting her friends and Jeremy.

'Be there ASAP getting dressed lost track of time :S' I messaged back with a great speed that I had grown used to as we texted often.

I shrugged the towel of before wrapping it around my head to dry my hair before slipping on a pair of light blue underwear and matching padded bra.

Once my hair was towel dried until it wasn't black from water. Shaking my head I allowed my hair to fall in place around my elbows before brushing the slightly curling locks. I pulled my hair into a twisted bun at the back of my head making sure it was kept out of my way.

Grabbing some plain blue jeans which had faded slightly on the thighs I pulled out a black tank top and pulled them on along with some pink star patterned socks before doing the seemingly timeless task of looking for my shoes.

Finally finding them kicked under my bed I pulled the trainers on and grabbed my phone sliding it and my wallet into my back pockets before grabbing my hoodie and keys before leaving my room to see a note on my coffee table.

'Amelia, I have had to go and talk a deal up with your sister. I shall be back later tonight and tell you of the deal then, if you are asleep I shall see you and inform you in the morning.  
>From your Elijah M.'<p>

I sighed at looking over his incredibly neat and perfect cursive writing trying not to find any little imperfections as it was so beautiful. I started silently at seeing he had said 'your Elijah' causing a light blush to dust over my cheeks before seeing it was 5.17 and I needed to meet Damon for him to vent.

"Shoot!" I murmured quickly speeding from the room at a near vampire speed panting as I finally reached the grill and having to pause a few moments to catch my evasive breath.

When I entered the musky warm bar and grinned at seeing a sarcastically waving Damon perched on a bar stool swirling a glass of scotch.

Waltzing to my slightly drunken friend I waved to Matt on the way before settling on the stool next to Damon and ordered a bourbon knowing I had to catch up to Damon's level of drunk quickly to be able to understand some of the views he will try to share.

"Your sister is a idiot! You know what she done?! She got Rose to take her to a vampire computer wizard only to try trading herself to Klaus! She nearly destroyed everything we have sacrificed to go get herself killed! She doesn't trust us enough to keep her safe or even enough to talk to us and make a damn plan!" He hissed slightly slurred though the blaring anger was evident in his blue eyes which flashed at every mention of my 'sister'.

I opened my mouth in shock, pissed at how stupid and irresponsible the stupid girl was.

"She is just impulsive, reckless and selfish Damon. I'm sorry you had to go through all this..." I murmured taking a swig of the throat burning beverage.

I knew how upset Damon was, he loved Elena and her trying to be so selfish in her plans must have reminded him how Katherine had manipulated him and his brother - the fact she also chose to act with the intention of not even saying goodbye when she knew how he felt was disgusting. She knew how much all of the 'scooby crew' cared for her and she didn't even think about how her stupid reckless actions could hurt everyone more then the pain that could be caused from Klaus when he might not even find out about her!

"And then your brother tried being a Gilbert git and went into the tomb with Katherine to get the moonstone, only to be attacked and saved by Stefan who is now also trapped in the tomb!" I sat straighter as anger flared at my little brother walking in shoes of self sacrifice like Elena!

I growled and knew I would need to give Jeremy a little lecture in the morning, he must have been in a certain level of sadness at knowing his sister had tried essentially killing herself and Bonnie would have at least knocked some sense into him.

It was obvious that there was something between them despite the clueless attitude of my stupid bimbo of a 'sister'.

My best friend rambled on and on until we were both hammered and giggling at the most stupid of things whilst walking well...stumbling from the grill.

When I saw the blurry outline of my apartment building I stumbled away from Damon after giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek slightly apologizing for my idiotic sister.

I vaguely saw him talking to me but I couldn't understand really. So I walked up the stairs sobering up slightly knowing Elijah would be in my apartment and would see me hammered.

Gulping I finally reached my door and unlocked it with a carefully aimed key which was shaking in my hand...or my hand was shaking I wasn't quite sure which. I dumped my key on the coffee table in a mission to get to my bed without the word tilting in the action of me falling over.

"Good night?" The clear crisp voice of a amused Elijah sliced into my alcohol induced brain making me feel like a teenager caught by her parents sneaking in after curfew.

"I It was interesting...D..Damon is vented angry at Elenanaa.." I mumbled before shifting my body to sit on the sofa. I knew my slurred words were barely understandable but he seemed to understand.

"Well, she does seem to process the natural Petrova talent of having two men chasing after her. So what is going on between you and Mr Salvatore?" He said sitting next to me with a hot cup of coffee in his hand soon past to me.

"Thannks..." I mumbled sipping the sobering liquid ignoring the heat searing my throat.

"Nothing, we understand one..ne another both being hurt and alalone with eemotional problems... He loves her so much and would die ffor her but she iss hung up on Stefan her and in turnn himself and Damon..." I slurred slightly more coherant as I relaxed and leaned subconciously into Elijahs warm body resting my head on his strong shoulder.

"He is your best friend. I understand your point of view but why don't you and your sister get on?" He gently asked as he wrapped a arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him making sure I was comfortable and safe from somehow falling from the sofa.

"He is my besst friend but he will pick her over me if it were a life or death situation...She always has and will be the first choice...for everything..." I whispered as my eyes fogged slightly as sleep started to drape over me.

"You will always be my first choice Amelia." Elijah said gently stroking my face and hair softly as I fell asleep, I drifted of and was vaguely aware of being lifted into Elijah's arms and feeling a sense of safety cover me as sleep took over my prone from completely.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing other then my OC Amelia, please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover and thank you for the reviews and follows! :)

Lia POV

Waking up was EVIL! My head pounded and it felt as though someone had smashed it in until nothing but crumbles of my skull remained.

Whimpering I rolled from my bed and comically splattered on the floor only to begin dragging myself to my feet. Groaning I stumbled out of my room vaguely aware that I had passed out on the sofa, and had shoes. Looking down I confirmed the fact that my shoes were gone as was my hoodie and wallet, keys and phone.

Not caring enough to worry over where they were I simply made a wobbly bee line to the coffee machene only to half walk into the wall and then trip over my own feet until I was a groaning heap on the floor clutching my head.

Hearing a bark of laughter made me shift my arms slightly to glare at Elijah as he stood leaning against the counter watching me glare at him threw a small gap between my arms.

Rolling his eyes he placed a cup of what smelt like coffee on the counter distracting me as I zeroed in on the hangover cure from heaven. Bending down Elijah wrapped a arm around my waist before lifting me to my feet and turning me around and practically dumping me on the dining chair at the table.

"Stay here, I'll make you breakfast and bring you some coffee along with asprin." He said repressing a grin. I was too anxious to get coffee to really focus though.

True to his word he soon brought out a plate of soft boiled eggs and soldiers, a large mug of black coffee and a box of pain killers. Grinning I thanked him as he deposited the apetizing meal in front of me.

Retreating for a moment he returned with a plate for himself, coffee and small glass of water which he then placed next to the tablets which I was popping currently with a grateful smile.

"So feeling better Amelia?" He asked with a little smirk as I swallowed two pills already buzzing in anticipation of the pain vanishing.

"Yes thank you" I said with a overly sweet smile making him roll his eyes amused.

"So how was Mr Salvatore last night?"

I cringed slightly remembering the raw emotions of sadness that he had shown me once more over my sister who was still leading him on inadvertantly.

"Hurt. Elena had attempted to sacrifice herself, he believes she distrusts him and doesn't believe in him or Stefan. I feel sorry for him, he is getting so hurt by her, and when I asked him why he stays you know what he said?" I asked with a saddened look while begining to dunk my toast in the beautifully done egg.

At the shake of his head I noted the familier look in his eyes along with understanding and curiousity.

"He said even if she hurts him, its worth it all just to be near her." I said sadly as he nodded slowly. I remember Katherine vaguely saying she had feelings for a pair of brothers before and couldn't deciede who she loved more and ultimately ran away. Something tells me Elijah was in a situation like this before and there for would be able to relate to Damon understandably.

"Well, he will learn as he goes. The problem with a human love - doppleganger or not - is that they will die and the only way to change that is turn them. If he loves her he will be what she needs him to be." He said insightfully as I smiled at him in thanks as we both dug into our breakfast while he changed the subject and told me of the deal he made with Elena.

After my hangover had faded it had just began to reach 9am, smiling in thanks I gathered our plates while complimenting his amazing skills in cooking before his phone rang. While he was occupied I loaded the dishwasher with a smile before placing the asprin in a large lunchbox and stored it away in the cabinet above the sink.

Once I entered the living room I saw that Elijah was no where in sight, most likely in his room as there was no note indicating he had gone out.

Turning with a slight shrug I headed into my bedroom to get dressed. I quickly gathered a pair of plain blue jeans, underwear and a light purple T-shirt decorated with bugs bunny on the chest. Walking out my room - clothes in hand I headed to the bathroom making sure to knock making sure Elijah wasn't in there. At the absent reply I went in and showered before changing, unwilling to have a towel clad repeat of last nights occurunce.

Once dressed I headed back to my room once brushing both my teeth and damp hair.

Back in my room I heard my mobile dinging alerting me to a text. Finding it on charge with my keys and wallet on my bedside table I inwardly thanked Elijah for how amazing he was. Unlocking my phone I predictably saw a text from Damon.

"Hows the hangover? Meet me at the boarding house at 3pm. Elijah's back XOXO DS" I grimaced slightly knowing I would need to announce the fact I was having the guy Damon deemed the enemy in my house. Sighing I replied a comfirmation before grabbing my laptop and heading into the living room vaguely hearing Elijah talking most likely on his cell as I settled into the soft cushions of my sofa and starting up my laptop and checking my emails.

"So assuming that was Mr Salvatore texting you, what did he want?" Elijah said making me jump and glare at him.

Smirking he shifted into the space next to me comfortably.

"He wanted me to meet him and most likely the scoobies at the boarding house, to discuss you. Meaning I have to tell him not to worry and that in fact you are safe and ask the ever confusing question to him. 'Do you trust me?' and hope he won't try to betray me in the quest to make Elena safe in his eyes." I said exasperated.

"I understand, do you wish for me to stop by and try to make sure he has no ulterior motives or plans?" He asked me as I slid my laptop onto my coffee table once it had shut down.

"That would be brilliant. Please, that way I know you can at least control him because though I know he trusts me, he betrayed his own brother once so if he thinks you are in fact a danger to Elena he will turn on you and most likely me without a second notice..." I said sadly as he gave me a nod and small smile.

"I will make sure you are safe no matter what and if we can get them to trust me, then this will go over smoothly." He said trying to comfort me, it worked. Smiling I hugged him before making tea for us each while conversing for the rest of the time we had until it was half two and I needed to get going. After grabbing my things and keys I ensured that Elijah would come at 3.30 to explain that he is the only true way to keep Elena alive.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but my OC Amelia, and please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image.

Lia POV:

When I had arrived at the boarding house, I was so nervous I was having trouble to contain small tremors that corrupted my hands.

Without knocking I pushed open the front door letting it announce my appearance due to the fact it released a long screech, rolling my eyes at the fact their was a slight mess of books, empty vodka and bourbon bottles on the long end table I shuffled around the lounge expecting the scoobies to be sat there in front of the large fireplace perched on the rustic leather sofa.

But nope, nobody was there. Frowning I headed into the library while checking my phone in case they had called to let me know that the meeting was taken else where, no messages or missed calls.

Shrugging I mentally deduced that Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie should all be at school meaning it would most likely be just me, Damon and possibly Alaric depending on his lesson plans. When I reached the platform room I noted straight away I should have called Elijah, however seeing Damon strapped into a painful looking chair and Alaric with a obviously snapped neck made me run to try and free them.

Damon had his neck encased in a spiked collar cutting of his voice other then a mere whisper.

Though, before I reached him to attempt releasing him a painful blow was struck to the base of my head making me collapse forward with a groan of pain before everything went black.

Some time later I awoke in pain, there was a pounding in the back of my skull, along with a damp substance clumping my head together. Most likely blood. Groaning I opened my eyes to the harsh light that appeared to coat the entire room. Blinking rapidly, I tried making my hyper aware eyes to adjust to see who dared hit me.

I was sat up in one of the dining room chairs, arms bound to the chair and my legs were strapped to the chair legs, along with a leather buckle around my waist pinning me further to the chair.

Glaring I flicked my eyes around the room seeing Damon in the chair next to the fireplace while three men waltzed around the room inspecting odd clutter. One woman though was obviously the leader was previously speaking to Damon, though when I released my groan she instead moved to crouch in front of me.

"So you are the elder Gilbert. Amelia right?" She confirmed sneering my name as I simply glared at her.

She was pretty in a stiff sort of way, light tanned skin, nice body - a little too skinny but I could see she was lightly muscled. She had layoured blonde hair which had been teased away from her face. Her nose was pointed gently, narrow brown eyes thickly framed in lashes and a thin face with a pointed chin and a little hollow cheeks.

"Not talking huh? Ok well, I will politely ask once. Where. Is . The . Moonstone?" She sneered harshly.

I remained silent being sure to not awnser, I knew Damon had the moonstone but as far as I knew Elijah currently had it.

Sighing exasperated she stood before obtaining a large knife from a passing guy, she twisted it to try and intimidate me most likely. Grinning she sliced the air towards me, I grunted in slight pain refusing to scream from the twisted hot blade as it slithered into my skin deeply along my shoulder to my neck.

Blood freely poured down and soaked into my top, she laughed as Damon grunted in anger and shook in the chair trying to release himself.

"Ready to talk yet?" She asked grinning sickly cementing the idea, she liked causing pain. I pursed my lips to her defiantly saying I would not say a thing. Smirking she raised the blood coated knife inspecting it before thrusting it through my thigh and into the wooden seat. I bit my lip in agony as tears popped in my eyes, I clenched my brown eyes until I felt a headache sprout.

She laughed out manically as I released a whimper.

My peeled flesh was almost blistering away from the knife, my jeans were already coated in blood and I could feel my bone grating against the knife which barely refrained from cracking at the pressure of the intruding blade.

"If you won't at least tell me the location of the moonstone I will at very least get a scream from you." She uttered defiantly.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I believe you are looking for this?" A firm voice echoed from the doorway, I identified it immediately as Elijah. I almost cried in happiness at his timing, my eyes were beginning to feel drowsy and my heart was speeding in effort to pump the minimal blood around my body.

She zeroed in on what I assume was the stone along with her three lackeys.

I bobbed my head in the fight to stay awake as the adrenaline was beginning to dissolve and reveal how tired I was getting. Flinging my head back I aimed it to hit the back of the chair jolting me awake. Hearing a wet ripping sound alerted me to two deaths before Elijah's suit clad form appeared in my vision.

From where I sat I could see the barely contained fury as he held what I think was the last lackey while I could hear the woman fleeing threw the back door located in the kitchen.

"What about you sweetheart?" He mockingly asked before releasing the shivering man as he nodded. When the man went to run though, Elijah gripped his neck and twisted until his head was backwards.

In a blur of motions Elijah had came to me and tore the blood covered binds from me and cringed as he ripped the bloodied knife from me and the chair apologizing quietly as I whimpered in agony.

I nodded in forgiveness as he shifted me up into his arms so he held me bridal style, one arm supporting my back and the other dropped the knife and holding my bent knees. I was vaguely aware of Alaric gasping awake but I was unaware of anything else, because despite Elijah's panicked voice trying to keep me awake I did indeed pass out.


End file.
